Joan
thumb Biografía Editar ''The Punisher Editar Bumbo and the young punk Spacker Dave. She had a relation with a violent man, who used to beat her, and she finally found the strength and will to leave him, and to abandon alcohol too, which she was addicted to. She found a job as a waitress in one of Howard Saint's clubs, but she doesn't know of the criminal activities of her boss. ">Joan es una chica tímida, que vive en un conventillo viejo edificio con dos marginados, el Sr. obesos Bumbo y el joven punk Spacker Dave. Ella tenía una relación con un hombre violento, que golpeaba, y finalmente encontró la fuerza y va a salir de él y a abandonar el alcohol, que ella era adicta a. Ella encontró un trabajo como camarera en uno de los clubes de Howard Saint, pero ella no sabe de las actividades delictivas de su jefe. Frank Castle's family is murdered, he takes a room in Joan's building. The man didn't want to know his neighbors and lives on his own, but Joan tries many times to meet him. When her ex boyfriend finds her and threats her once again, Frank comes out of his apartment, beats him and makes him flee, gaining Joan's gratitude. The girl, along with the other two guys, invites Frank to their personal Thanksgiving Day dinner, trying to relate with him, with scarce results. ">Cinco meses después del asesinato de la familia de Frank Castillo, tiene una habitación en el edificio de Joan. El hombre no quería saber de sus vecinos y la vida en solitario, pero Joan intenta muchas veces a reunirse con él. Cuando su ex novio la encuentra y amenazas de ella una vez más, Frank sale de su apartamento, lo golpea y le hace huir, ganando la gratitud de Joan. La niña, junto con los otros dos chicos, invita a Frank para su cena de acción de gracias día personal, tratando de relacionar con él, con escasos resultados. The Russian attacks Frank in his apartment, Joan and the others assist helplessy to the fight, but, at the end, they take Frank with them and they try to cure him. As Quentin Glass with his men arrive, Joan is hidden with Frank in a hideout under Dave's floor, and keeps him silent while Dave is tortured by Glass. Fully recovered, Castle kills Glass' men and prepares a massive attack on Saint's manor, thankful to Joan and her friends for helping him. At the end of his vendetta against Saint's family, Frank gives Joan, Bumpo and Dave a lot of money in order to repay them for their help. ">Cuando El ruso ataca a Frank en su apartamento, Joan y otros ayudar a helplessy a la lucha, pero, al final, toman Frank con ellos y tratan de curarle. Como Quentin vidrio con sus hombres llegan, Joan se oculta con Frank en un escondite bajo piso de Dave y le guarda silencio mientras que Dave es torturado por el vidrio. Recuperado, Castillo mata a los hombres de vidrio y prepara un ataque masivo en feudo del Santo, agradecido a Joan y sus amigos para ayudarlo. Al final de su venganza contra la familia del Santo, Frank da Joan, Bumpo y Dave mucho dinero para pagarlos por su ayuda. Relaciones Editar *Frank Castillo - vecino. *Dave - vecino y amigo. *Bumbo - vecino y amigo. Apariciones/actores Editar *No canónicas (1 película) **The Punisher ''(Primera aparición) , Rebecca Romijn Detrás de las escenas Editar *En la escena en la que Joan cura de Frankherida en el hombro, Rebecca Romijn clavados realmente carne de Thomas Jane, coser la piel artificial a su real. Trivia Editar *En los cómics, Joan es apodada "El ratón". Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Aliados Categoría:Femeninos Categoría:Humanos Categoría:El Castigador